


End of Days

by amaresu



Series: A Break In Time [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen, daily writing things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They should be dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of Days

Charley knows more about time and it's nature than most anyone who isn't a Time Lord. It's a natural byproduct of being in the center of as many paradoxes as she has and not ending up erased from Time altogether. So while the Time Agent next to her is freaking out alternatively about still being alive when they hadn't managed to escape and the earthquake only doing minor damage Charley is thinking about fixed points in time. Time can be rewritten, especially now days with the Time Lords gone, so perhaps even fixed points can be unraveled if you go back far enough and do minor enough changes. It could all pile up until the Starling City Quake doesn't destroy most of the West Coast of the United States.

“This isn't right,” The Time Agent says, finally calming down enough to make sense. She climbs up next to Charley on the space ship to look down at Starling City, damaged but still standing. “We should be very dead right now. A lot of people should be dead right now.”

Charley looks down the partially cobbled together remains of two broken time travel devices, a vortex manipulator and a stolen Dalek time capsule, “I fear the problems might be a bit bigger than that.”

The Time Agent sits down, quite suddenly, “This was a fixed point. How can it be-” The Time Agent waves her hand at the still standing city.

“I don't know. Not even the Doctor can change a fixed point in time.” Charley sits down next to her and sighs, “And a fixed point doesn't get changed by accident.” The web of time still holds after all. 

“Now what?” The Time Agent asks, as much at a loss for answers as Charley. “What the fuck do we do now?”

“We do the only thing we can do. We find whomever is responsible and stop them from doing more damage.” Charley holds out her hand, “Although I think it might be time to exchange names. Anonymity is no longer on our side.”

“Coming from someone who can mention the Doctor without blinking that plan terrifies me,” The Time Agent looks at Charley's offered hand for a long moment before taking it in a firm grip. “But, what the hell, someone needs to stop this idiot before time falls apart around our ears. I'm Sin.”

“Charley,” She keeps it short. No need to share too much information with this girl. She is still a Time Agent after all, even one adrift from her organization, and Charley would like to continue to steer clear of them.


End file.
